(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric circuit, a piezoelectric driving circuit driving the piezoelectric circuit, and a driving method of the piezoelectric circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A piezoelectric circuit can convert electrical energy to mechanical energy and also mechanical energy to electrical energy. A full-bridge driving circuit is used to drive the piezoelectric circuit.
When the piezoelectric circuit includes a capacitor, and switches of the full-bridge driving circuit perform switching operation, a direction of a voltage applied to the piezoelectric circuit is changed. Whenever the direction of the voltage applied to the piezoelectric circuit is changed, a peak current to charge the capacitor of the piezoelectric circuit conducts.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.